Within The Heart
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: I love this pairing so much. Isn't it obvious? One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody. I am back with another Noel X Ragna Fanfiction.

I'd like people to keep in mind that it's an Alternate Universe setting I made here to avoid any confusion.

All nice and fluffy for you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Noel X Ragna Short Story: Within The Heart **

It is Valentine's Day. This day is a mixed opinionated kind of holiday. Some people love it while some people hate it. What also goes half in half is that some people are quick to receive gifts whereas some people are almost invisible that they don't receive any gift at all.

Noel Vermillion is one of those people who don't have any admirers. Sure, she received gifts from her good friends Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, and Carl Clover, but it was to be expected. She wanted to receive a gift from a popular boy like Jin Kisaragi or Yuki Terumi.

It is now Valentine's Day, after school was over. Down the streets of Kagutsuchi, Noel Vermillion was walking on. She had her hands behind her back as she was walking unsteadily. As she was passing by a jewelry store, a pair of familiar feet caused her to look up. She saw Ragna hanging back on the wall near the door to the jewelry store.

She looks curiously at Ragna. "Ragna? What are you doing here?"

Ragna's eyes slowly opened. His head turns to Noel with a smirk. Ragna had been Noel's neighbor and childhood friend along with Jin Kisaragi. "Ah, Noel...I'd been expecting you. I knew you'd come here..."

Noel unsteadily took a step back a bit. She felt as though she was being stalked. "Um...how did you know I'd pass through here?"

Ragna chuckled. "Well first of all, there are no secrets between childhood friends, yeah? Also, knowing you and your crybaby attitude, I figured you'd take your sweet time in getting here. That and you always pass this way on the way back home."

Noel's head lowered once again. Ragna wasn't the kindest of neighbors but he did care a deal about her. But Ragna also teased her because of her overall personality. Noel had no clue as to what Ragna was doing waiting for her. He's usually home ahead of her. So what could he be doing here? Noel raised her head once again to ask Ragna a question. "Um...so how was your Valentine's day?"

Ragna growls at this. He hated Valentine's Day; he didn't know what the deal was with that holiday. "A lot of girls shoved cards in my locker. God, I wish I could just shove the cards up their asses."

Noel's face flushed. That's such a vulgar thing to say. "Ragna! That's...uncalled for!"

Ragna scoffed. He didn't care. "So? It maybe to you but I really wish I could. Geez...do you have any idea how many times I see girls gawking at me and my spikey white hair? Am I really that sexy? Tell me the truth, Noel."

Noel's face flushed even further. She was being asked an honest question by Ragna. Noel didn't exactly know how to answer that. She had an emotional attachment to Ragna but the thing is that she didn't care about how Ragna looked. "Um...to tell you the truth...I..." Noel gulped once in the middle of her sentence. "I...really don't care...about how you look, Ragna. In fact...I never really thought about how you looked until...you asked me about it..."

Noel was expecting Ragna to grumble a swear word to himself but instead what she heard from him was a slight chuckle. "Good answer, Noel. But still, Jin and I get so much shit on Valentine's Day because we're a pair of captain swoons."

Noel fidgets with her fingers. She had another question to ask Ragna. "Um...if you don't mind me asking, Ragna...why did you come here? You usually don't take this way home."

Ragna's eyes lit up as if he had an idea. To tell the truth, he'd just remembered that he went here for a very specific reason. "Oh! That's right! I got something for you."

From the pocket of his jacket, Ragna took out a small box and held it in front of Noel. "Happy Valentine's Day, Noel."

Noel gasped and held both of her hands over her mouth. She...is receiving a Valentine's Day gift! But...it was from the most unexpected person. "Ragna! That's...I don't know what to say..."

Ragna's lips slowly curved into a smile. "You don't have to say anything. Take it before I change my mind."

Slowly, Noel's small hands made their way to the box and even slower, she grips the box and held it in front of herself. She looks up at Ragna. He signaled her to open it. Noel obliged. She opens the box and she finds that it's a silver bracelet. Noel couldn't help but gasped at this. "It's...beautiful...thank you so much, Ragna..."

Ragna looks in the opposite direction of Noel. "Whatever...I'd just thought it would cheer you up..."

Noel had to admit that she was a bit confused by Ragna's statement. "It would cheer me up? What do you mean by that, Ragna?"

Ragna turns back to Noel with a frown. "I'm just sick and tired of seeing you looking like a zombie coming home on Valentine's Day. I know the whole story about you not receiving any gifts from anyone outside of your friends. I figured if I gave you a gift...you'd...maybe...not be depressed on Valentine's Day anymore. Huh?"

Ragna looks into Noel's eyes to see tears building up and falling down along her cheek. Not too soon, he heard her sniffling. Ragna's mouth dropped a bit. "Geez...what the hell is wrong with you?"

Noel's response is to bury her head in Ragna's chest and wrap her arms around Ragna. Because for her...Valentine's Day just got a little bit sweeter for her.

Ragna looks up to see passerby people staring at them as they walked along. He signals them to shoo. "Noel, stop it! You're making a crazy-ass scene here!"

Noel ignored Ragna's protest as she cried harder into Ragna's chest. She just wanted to stay there in that warmth of someone close to her...and perhaps to her heart...

Ragna groaned. "Look, let's just walk home, already! Okay? Is that alright with you?"

Ragna saw Noel's head bobbing up and down in response that she agreed. She was hiccupping from so much crying but these tears were out of joy that she finally received gifts from outside her closest friends. Noel questioned why she didn't consider Ragna a close friend despite them being childhood friends but now she knows the answer. It's because she loves him. She wasn't sure of it before but she was sure now...and all that's left was to tell him...

* * *

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that fluff I made.

I'll leave it up to your imagination to decide whether or not Noel tells Ragna on the spot. Tee-hee!

As always, thanks for reading!

**Within The Heart: End**


End file.
